Twilight Saga Wiki:Administrators' Noticeboard
Category:Site administration I think , only vandalizes pages. 13:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for reporting him, but I just notice that he didn't vanalized Pages since 7.Dez.2009, except New Moon -JoKalliauer ::Don't be sorry, reporting vandals is exactly what we want you to do. That IP has been blocked in the past, and I just blocked it again. Thanks for your help. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Disagree: Deleting Gallery:Seth Clearwater It links to the Seth Clearwater page pretty well. (talk) 08:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should delete Gallery:Seth Clearwater, cause I copied it from Gallery: Seth Clearwater, and if someone looks into the history for the autors, then it looks like I added the pictures, but User:Kirby Phelps (PK) and User:EmmettsLittleAngel created it. :After deleting Gallery:Seth Clearwater, Gallery: Seth Clearwater should get moved to Gallery:Seth Clearwater, then the Gallery search (I added the function gallery search to , like User:Fingernails did it to ) also works on Seth Clearwater again. :The difference between Gallery:Seth Clearwater and Gallery: Seth Clearwater, is that one has a space between "Gallery:" and "Seth" : 09:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, so someone needs to delete the current Gallery:Seth Clearwater so that we can move Gallery: Seth Clearwater. (talk) 09:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: You guys are making this way more difficult than it has to be, lol. Maybe it's not best to read this hungover, because it's making my head hurt. So what I did was put a redirect on Gallery: Seth Clearwater to Gallery:Seth Clearwater. I guess you guys wanted to keep it that way so it shows who created the page and the authors who put up the pictures, but I don't think they will really mind. Let me know if you have any questions. LuckyTimothy 14:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::User:Kirby Phelps (PK) worried about the Gallery search, so he asked me to move the page, so I answered on User_talk:Kirby_Phelps_(PK)#Moving, on User_talk:LuckyTimothy#Two_Seth_Galleries and here. ::::*Sorry, I always gives long descriptions. ::::What is Gallery search: :::: ::::And it only works if there is no space. ::::I wanted to move the page, cause of the comments, and the history, cause Gallery:Seth Clearwater hasn't got a comments or history (Except the Redirection to Gallery:Boo Boo Stewart) :::: 18:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) accident Hi please don't delete my page (profile) because I accidently pressed delete!!!!! :Ok, I won't. Please remove the tag. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) im new i dont under stand 20:43, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Shields the "Sheilds" page should not be deleted, if it looks empty and no one has begun on it, then I have already done some editing and typing on it, it should stay. :You were editing a category page. We already have a "Shields" page here. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Why is this article tagged for deletion? Excuse me, I was wondering why the article Mental Asylum has been tagged for deletion? What is wrong with it? Thanks. Bells.Cullen 01:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen :Well I'm not the one who tagged it, but I did just delete it. Nothing was wrong with the page, it just serves no purpose. "Mental asylum" would only be mentioned (and thus linked to) in a few places, like on the Alice Cullen page, where everything you would need to know about the asylum would already be explained. A separate page would just be repetitive and would add no new info. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) My Two Pages I am trying to start this page up I am going to talk about Edward, Bella and Jacob's relationship with each other. Who doesn't want to know about who in a love triangle. I am trying to set up Love Triangles and Edward Cullen, Bella Swan and Jacob Black, but you keep taking them off. Why and stop doing it before I can finish them. Bella, Edward and Jacob I am tried on seeing images of Jacob in Bella and Edward's Gallery, so I am setting up a gallery where you can see all three of them together in a separt gallery All I'm doing is setting up a image gallery of all three of them together. What's wrong with that? You don't know how annoying it is to look at these images in the wrong galleries. Just like Gallery:Bella Swan, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, I'm setting up a image gallery just for Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner together. Again I have to look at these images in the wrong galleries. I am not hurting anyone with these galleries. :This question has been answered on the user's talk page. The galleries are unnecessary. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Breaking Dawn gallery well you cannot!!!!!! delet this because, this is from the Twilight Saga breaking Dawn and it is relevent to the Wiki. if you want to contact me this is my email, facebook, Twitter page: #jessicahowe@live.com.au #www.twitter.com.au@Mrs_JessCullen People may believe that you might be hating their stuff.!!!!!! The Seattle Newborn Army I want to put all the names of the army of every member's profile page and that they were pawns, in Riley's case a tool and in Victoria's case the unknown leader. They keep getting taken off Why? Because that's what they are! Editing The Seattle Newborn Army ﻿ I'm trying to add to some of their info boxes who's gang they belong to and the box keeps going up and down so I can't click on the edit button. What's going on? : I got no problems. 11:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Fine Delate Everything I Do, I Care! I'm Gonna Set Up My Own Website. And the Signature Button Dosen't Work! : We aren't deleting everything you do because we can. I can appreciate your frustration when you make a page and it's immediately categorized as "Candidate for deletion." Simply put, the pages you are making aren't really adding anything new or they would be maybe one or two sentences at best. Sorry, that's just the way it is. : Also I'm not sure how the button isn't working. If it isn't working, simply do it manually by putting in: ~~~~. : If you feel that you must leave and go make your own site, good luck. LuckyTimothy 02:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories: gender and families I'll advise against introducing the family categories in the wiki: it's a poor reader the one who can't keep track of surnames in the books. The main characters in the tetralogies are not that many, and genealogies are important only in the guide; the family trees edited by LeafShinobi in the relationships page are in my opinion enough. This is also somewhat of a complication with the speciation of the series: Nessie Cullen gets tagged under "Humans", when she's an hybrid; Edward Cullen would also, even if he's been a vampire since long before the beginning of the series. I also wonder how you would deal with speciation if family categories were to be introduced for the Quileute tribe, considering that people who carry the shapeshifter trait but haven't expressed it have been categorized as humans instead of unphased shifters. Though by now probably too entrenched in the organization of the wiki, I'm also unconvinced by the gender (male and female) categories: most of the cases, you're supposed to recognize them by the personal name of the bearer or by the title thereof. 09:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Disagree Against Deletion of Eclipse movie quotes Just browsing through and found it was nominated for deletion... Does anyone happen to know why :P? (I feel all weird being here and being an admin, but I felt I shan't do anything without the consent of the community). -TheLunar :It wasn't actually nominated for deletion. Someone messed with a template that was used on that page (and a number of others), and so it was mistakenly tagged. It's been fixed now. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Riley and some of the Characters from Bree Tanner Riley is seen in Eclipse and he is a big part in Victoria's plan so why is he deleted from the Eclipse and Bree Tanner Characters pages. Diego, Fred, Raoul, Kevin, Kristie and Jen are the main ones we see in Bree Tanner so why aren't they on the Bree Tanner Characters page. I'm not putting all the members of the Seattle Newborn Army on, I'm just putting the main ones on. : Next time use my talk page instead of coming here. If I hadn't been online, I might not have seen this edit. With my talk page I'll see the message. Like I said on your talk page, Seattle newborn army category includes the Eclipse category and Short Life of Bree Tanner category. So if they have the Seattle newborn army catgeory it thus designates them as being a Eclipse character and/or Short Life character. For example, having Riley as a Seattle newborn army category, as well as the other two is redundant. LuckyTimothy 22:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Provisional title: Candidate for deletion This here is mine and no one can delete it. I want to know who is trying to make me look bad. I really want to know ASAP. So this is my notice! : Refer to your talk page for my response. LuckyTimothy 14:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Adding Photos to Blogs I'm trying to put a photo of Ashley Greene in Alice's baseball clothes on and it keeps coming up pemisson error. I got it from Google. I think it broken. :Did you upload the image to the wiki? -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Something's wrong with Photo Slideshows Everytime I go on the blogs with a photo slideshow on it, the photo changes but it still says 1 of however many it is. Can you do something about it. I think it's broken. Information Christie Burke plays as an older version of Renesmee in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1, and The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2. Her appearances are very brief. She appears in a small bit of the first part when Jacob is imprinting on Renesmee, along with Mackenzie Foy (who plays Renesmee in Part 2). Breaking Dawn Part 1 Photos on my Blogs Someone keeps swapping the photos of Emmett and Quil about. I have to keep uploading the photos to get them back on the right blog. Whoever is doing it better stop it at once because it's very annoying!!!!!! My page why are you reporting my page ? hii !! why are you reporting my page ??? this page must stay here. it's really good! this page must stay cause its really good! Hi, i made a page and it has been reported. what is wrong with the page exactly????? ~Sarah~ :I moved it to a blog (it's right here), where all personal content should be. The regular pages are for canon info about the Twilight series. -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) what is wrong with the voulturi guards why was the page deleted why did yall delete it :The page (or category, it's unclear which) was made redundant a long time ago and is no longer needed. MinorStoop 12:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I disagree with deleting his page,because many people on the internet view this as a supernatual talent that you gain when becoming a vampire. I think that is good eought ti earn its keep. It may be a bit of a stub, but people can add on to it and make it a more popular page. :It got merged with the Volturi page. MinorStoop 23:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The Comment Box I think the comment box is broken. I tried to put a comment on someone's blog and it wouldn't load up. --EdwardJacobBella (talk) 14:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : I noticed it's been funny, too. It spazzes randomly like this quite often, though. If it's not okay again by tomorrow at the latest, I'll email Wikia. TeamTaycob 14:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I disagree Character This character was part of Tanya's family and I don't think there was nothing wrong with it so Please don't delete it Don't delete this please I use this page to see all the covens and who the members are. Not every coven is on the page so how can we see all the covens that existed. EdwardJacobBella (talk) 17:24, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Advanced mine power is when the mind has advanced power The Blog Comments I think something might be wrong with the comments button on the blogs. They just won't load up. I tried this on the Snow White and the Huntsman Wikia and it's fine. EdwardJacobBella (talk) 16:56, January 17, 2013 (UTC) The Start Page I have noticed since before Christmas that the box where the Cullens, the Black pack, the Uley pack, the Volturi and the Denalis are that the edge of the box cuts off parts of Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, Collin and Irina's name and picture. It also cuts off some of their symbols. --EdwardJacobBella (talk) 13:01, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Adding Links on Blogs Lately I've noticed that whenever you add a link on a blog from another site, the whole name of the link doesn't appear. It misses the first word. It does this on Snow White and the Huntsman Wikia as well. So I was wondering if you knew anything about this. EdwardJacobBella (talk) 13:51, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Start Page 2 I have noticed lately that some of the start pages on the wikia pages that I use including The Twilight Saga have a sponser background instead of the normal background chosen for the wikia. If you click on the background and it takes you to a different page.They do go back to the normal background but after a while they start doing it again. I don't like this because I find it very annoying. They have nothing to do with the wikia. Can't they just be a normal link at the bottom of the page or at the top of the page like all the others? I just want the background to look like the start page for the wikia not as an always running advert page. EdwardJacobBella (talk) 12:31, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Please Re-consider Deleting The Page on Vampires that have originated from other covens When informed that this page was scheduled for deletion, I had only recently started it and had not had enough time to add full information and categories related to it. I have since added information and would like you to re-consider your decision to delete it. You delete too quickly I only started this page today and have not fully had time to complete it, I have already put links but have not had time to fully complete the page. I think you schedule things for deletion too quickly, at least give the person who creates the category time to finish it. Deleteing to fast every time I start a blog it delete's it and I have to start over I'm not happy about this at all I don't like having to rewrite my page its not at all cool and not at all right I see other people are having trouble with this to so I'm not the only one in fact every time I write a page it delete's it and then I have to find a new topic to write about NOT COOL AT ALL I really wish it would no delete it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isabella Sage Isabella is a member of an ancient French coven known as the Sage; powerful witches known for their necromancy and magnificent transcendence. They originated in the South but migrated towards the French quarter due to a descendant abusing their power. Isabella makes her first appearance during New Moon as a registered nurse to Forks Hospital due to the release of their head Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Foul Langauge I was looking on Riley Biers and I noticed that someone had left an extremly foul sentence in the bio colume. It was in the bit where it says when and where he was born. After his birth date and place in book was where it was. It had text way of writing a female dog and the F word. I was disgusted by it and have removed it. The last time it was edited was by someone who isn't a Wikia Member (have a Wikia Name I mean). That behaviour is not acceptable and is not something I want to see when I want to go on any of the Wikia sites I follow! Just something I thought you should be aware of. EdwardJacobBella (talk) 17:26, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Abuse of Power Why is everything I edit on this wiki deleted? This is supposed to be a wiki for all FANDOM users. I have worked on many wikis and never have I experienced such an abuse of power. It seems that this wiki is not for FANDOM users because a bunch of the main pages are locked and everything you edit is deleted. I spent a long time making this template. Why is it gonna be deleted? There is absolutely nothing wrong with it. I will be letting the Community Central Wiki hear about this extreme abuse of power going on over here. Please don't delete this page: I created it, and seriously why would you destroy it? It points out the difference between shape-shifters and werewolves in the Twilight Universe. Why?? Please stop deleting every single article I create. This is just annoying and mean. Please don't delete my article "Werewolves vs. shape-shifters." Please stop deleting the Werewolves vs. shape-shifters page, please! it's a perfectly valid article about the differences between the Quileute shape-shifters and the true werewolves (Children of the Moon) I honestly don't understand why you keep deleting this page. I personally think that you are abusing your "admin rights." Please let me keep this article. I need to create articles to be accepted as an admin. And I really want to be an admin. Please don't delete the "Werewolves vs. shape-shifters" article. I created that article. Please could you not delete this article, it took me like forever to perfect this article. There was no copy/pasting or any of that.. so why did you delete it?